championsonlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spandex vom 04.09.09
geschrieben von Sapphire übersetzt von Flowergnome Die guten Jungs und die bösen Jungs 3 Gute Jungs halten ihre Versprechen. Das war es, was Mind Slayer mir gesagt hatte. Wir sind vorhersehbar, was das angeht. Aber auch böse Jungs sind vorhersehbar. Ich machte meinen Handel mit Mind Slayer, bekam die von ihr versprochenen Informationen über das Antiquitäten-Museum. Sie erzählte mir, dass Medusa ein Auge auf ein Exponat geworfen hatte, die Halskette von Luvah, einen Teil der Aleister Crowley-Sammlung. Die Crowley-Sammlung war auf einer Ausstellungs-Tournee, sie gehörte einem Museum in England, und die Halskette würde nur noch wenige Tage in Millennium City sein. Ich berichtete den anderen Champions von dem Handel. Keiner war allzu begeistert von der Vorgabe, Psimon nicht anrühren zu dürfen, aber alle waren bereit, sich daran zu halten. "Das wird unseren Handlungsspielraum erheblich einschränken," sagte Defender. "Ich weiss. Aber ich habe es versprochen." Er nickte. "Wir können jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern. Aber es bedeutet, dass wir wachsam sein müssen." "Sind wir das nicht immer?" fragte Kinetik. Wir planten unser Vorgehen und lagen im Museum auf der Lauer in Erwartung von Psimon und Medusa. Witchcraft und ich versteckten uns nahe dem Exponat unter dem Schutz eines ihrer Zauber, so dass sie uns weder sehen noch unsere Gegenwart wahrnehmen konnten. Da beide von uns über starke Fernkampfangriffe verfügen, schien das eine gute Idee zu sein. Kinetik verkleidete sich als Museumswärter, und Ironclad und Defender trugen Rüstungen, die ihr Gesicht verbargen, standen völlig still und gaben vor, Statuen zu sein. Wir waren bereit. Defender hatte uns Geräte gegeben, die uns wissen lassen würden, wenn jemand das Museum betrat. Witchcraft hatte Zauber vorbereitet, mit deren Hilfe wir die PSIler belauschen können würden, sobald sie im Museum waren. Und tatsächlich, kurz nach Mitternacht brachen sie ein. Medusa lähmte mit ihren PSI-Kräften die Museumswärter, aber sie war nicht schnell genug, um Kinetik zu erwischen. Er rannte weg - gerade so langsam, um seine Supergeschwindigkeit zu verbergen. Psimon befahl seinen Schergen sofort die Verfolgung des 'Wärters' - "Lasst nicht zu, dass er Hilfe ruft!"" "Psimon, beweg Dich nicht. Ich muss sicher gehen, dass es nur dieser eine ist," sagte Mind Slayer. "Wir müssen uns beeilen," schnappte Medusa. "Mach kein Theater," sagte Mind Slayer. "Ich lasse Psimon nicht in eine Gefahr laufen. Klar?" "Wolltest Du nicht sagen, Du beschützt uns beide vor Gefahr?" sagte Medusa. Ich konnte Medusa zwar nicht sehen, aber vom Klang ihrer Stimme her war ich sicher, dass ihre Lippen sich vor Abscheu kräuselten. "Sicher. So ist es," fauchte Mind Slayer zurück. "Also, Medusa, Mind Slayer erledigt nur ihren Job," sagte Psimon. Vor lauter Selbstgefälligkeit in seiner Stimme hätte ich ihm am Liebsten eine reingehauen. Ganz offensichtlich spielte er die beiden Frauen gegeneinander aus. Ich hasse sowas bei jedem Mann, und erst Recht bei einem Superschurken! Dank Witchcrafts Zaubern konnten wir Mind Slayer flüstern hören, während sie sich einen schnellen Überblick über die Lage verschaffte. "Die Kleine sollte besser hier sein, sonst trete ich Medusa in Gottes Namen sowas von in den Arsch." Ich muss zugeben, Witchcraft und ich kicherten fast, als wir das hören. Außer natürlich, das auf der Lauer liegende Superhelden niemals kichern - es würde unseren Standort verraten. "Alle in Ordnung," sagte sie. "Du kannst auch noch mal nachsehen, wenn Du willst," sagte sie zu Psimon. Aus diesem Grund hatte Witchcraft unseren Geist mit einem Zauber verborgen. Psimon kann Menschen spüren, wenn er sich darum bemüht. Der Zauber würde reichen, uns beide zu verbergen, aber Defender und Ironclad könnten möglicherweise nicht so viel Glück haben. Wir waren uns seiner Reichweite nicht sicher. "Ich bin sicher, Du hast Deinen Job bewundernswert erledigt," sagte Psimon ihr. "Wollen wir?" "Wird auch Zeit," schnaubte Medusa. "Bereit?" flüsterte ich Witchcraft zu. "Bereit." Genau dann schleuderte ich einen Energieschlag auf Medusa und Witchcraft sprach einen Zauber, um sie zeitweilig zu blenden. Wenn sie uns nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie uns auch nicht lähmen, dachten wir. Es funktionierte ausgezeichnet. Mein Angriff schleuderte sie zurück und Witchcrafts blendete sie. Mind Slayer erschuf augenblicklich ein Kraftfeld um Psimon und fing an, uns anzuknurren. Sie warf ihre PSI-Klingen nach uns, die aber alle irgendwie ihr Ziel verfehlten. "Wir müssen hier verschwinden, Psimon," sagte sie. "Greif Dir Medusa" rief Psimon. Mind Slayer schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Du bist in zu großer Gefahr." Sie packte ihn sich und wollte mit ihm wegfliegen, aber er weigerte sich. "Nein, ich habe die anderen zurück gerufen." Er befreite sich aus Mind Slayers Griff und schoß einen PSI-Bolzen nach mir. Es war nicht genug, um mich zu verletzen, aber es verunsicherte mich. Außerdem entband es mich von meinem Versprechen gegenüber Mind Slayer. "Das war's!" schrie ich. "Schnappt ihn!" Und dann brach das Chaos aus. Ironclad und Defender kamen aus ihrem Versteck. Psimons Schergen kamen von Kinetiks Verfolgung zurück. Und Kinetik, natürlich, stürzte sich ebenfalls in den Kampf. Ich schleuderte Energiestöße und schützte mich und Witchcraft mit einem Schild. Witchcraft sprach Zauber, die PSI-Kräfte unterdrückten. Einer der Scherken war eine Telekinetiker und begann, Kunstobjekte durch die Gegend zu schleudern. Defenders Rückhand schleuderte zwei Schergen in die Wand; sie brachen bewusstlos zusammen. In dem ganzen Chaos tastete Medusa geblendet auf dem Boden herum und rief nach Psimon. "Wir müssen sie kriegen, bevor er bei ihr ist!" brüllte ich. Ironclad änderte augenblicklich seine Richtung und packte sich Medusa. "Oh!" sagte Medusa. Sie drückte sich eng an Ironclads kräftige Schulter, "Oh, meine Güte..." Allen Ernstes, ich denke, sie war halb bereit, sich von Ironclad fangen zu lassen. Auf manche Frauen hat er diese Wirkung. Psimon allerdings drehte völlig durch. Es war, als ob ihn eine riesige Rüstung aus purer PSI-Energie einhüllen würde, und er stürmte auf Ironclad zu. Was Ironclad überraschte, muss ich sagen. In all der Verwirrung bekam Psimon Medusa zu fassen. Mind Slayer griff sich beide und verschwand mit ihnen durch eines der Oberlichter. Wir fingen alle Schergen, die sie zurück gelassen hatten. War es also ein Erfolg? Irgendwie schon. Wir verhinderten, dass Medusa die Halskette in ihre Finger bekam, die ihre Kräfte um das Hundertfache verstärkt hätte. Stellt euch vor, wie sie Leute lähmt, ohne sie auch nur sehen oder in ihrer Nähe sein zu müssen. Und stellt euch vor, dass diese Lähmung nicht nur einen Tag anhält, wie jetzt, sondern Jahre. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was das aus der Welt gemacht hätte. Andererseits, wir konnten Medusa nicht fangen. Auch Psimon nicht. Wir haben immerhin die Schergen gefangen, was auch etwas wert ist. Und keiner von uns wurde verletzt. Aber... Bevor sie verschwanden, nutzte Mind Slayer ihre PSI-Kräfte, um eine Vitrine zu zerstören, die einen Bronze-Armreif schützte. Defender sah, wie sie ihn anlegte, bevor sie verschwand. Laut der Liste der Ausstellungsstücke handelte es sich um Geschenk von Crowley an eine seiner Geliebten. Es heisst, es hat die Kraft, enorme emotionale Hingabe zu bewirken, wenn es von der richtigen Person eingesetzt wird. Was uns mit der Frage zurück lässt, ob alles nur eine Falle war. Hat Mind Slayer die Champions in eine Falle gelockt? Wussten Psimon und Medusa Bescheid? Sicher, Medusa schien von unserer Anwesenheit ziemlich überrumpelt, genau wie Psimon. Hatte Mind Slayer uns alle in eine Falle gelockt? Hatte sie Medusa von der Halskette erzählt, um sie in das Museum zu locken? Und dann uns davon erzählt, damit wir Medusa und Psimon von ihren Plänen ablenken? Alles für die Möglichkeit, Psimon dazu zu bringen, sie so sehr zu lieben, wie sie ihn liebt? Ich weiss es nicht. Ich denke, ich kann verstehen, warum sie das alles getan haben könnte. Andererseits denke ich, war sie mir gegenüber so ehrlich, wie sie konnte. Sie hat nicht gelogen. Und sie hätte uns Medusa fangen lassen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. Aber. Böse Jungs sind vorhersehbar. Du kannst darauf wetten, dass sie immer nach einer Chance Ausschau halten. Selbst wenn sie ehrlich zu dir sind. Selbst wenn sie ihr Wort halten. Sie benutzen andere Menschen nach wie vor. Weil sie nicht wissen, wie es anders geht. Quelle: Champions Online